


Maybe (Definitely)

by Rxbycocoa



Series: Matsuhana Fluff Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, MatsuhanaFluffWeek, MatsuhanaFluffWeek2020, Meet-Cute, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rxbycocoa/pseuds/Rxbycocoa
Summary: "What, disappointed?""No, absolutely fucking 𝘯𝘰𝘵. He's 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 hot."
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Matsuhana Fluff Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976599
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52
Collections: Matsuhana Fluff Week 2020





	Maybe (Definitely)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Dream

Takahiro has been having dreams for the past few months.

Not exactly 'normal' dreams, whatever those are. But he has been dreaming of someone. He's not sure who it is, but it is someone.

That someone has short, curly dark hair. That is literally all he knows right now. He's dreamed of hugging that person, cuddling them, kissing them, and occasionally, even... 𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵.

Every time he dreams of them though, he never sees their face. After they part from a kiss or a hug in his dream, before he could look up at the taller person and see their face, he would always wake up. It's frustrating. 

He has tried everything. Everything from exercising daily to meditating, everything that one article of lucid dreaming recommends. Nothing has worked so far. He just wants to see this person who has suddenly jumped into his life. Or well, dreams.

He doesn't know this person. He knows a few people with dark curly hair, but never exactly like that. And he thinks he's slowly falling in love with whoever this is. It's ridiculous, falling in love with a person he has never met or seen properly. Or they're a figment of his imagination. That's even more ridiculous.

He has looked up what this means of course, he has posted questions on his blog, but all those answers lead up to 'soulmate'. Which is also ridiculous. His life is ridiculous.

It's not because soulmates don't exist. They definitely do. Everyone is born with their soulmate's initials on the wrist of their dominant hand. His friends, Iwaizumi and Oikawa are the epitome of perfect soulmates. A cliché love story really, a beautiful bond formed since birth, met as children and has been together since 17.

Takahiro hasn't been that lucky. Both his wrists were blank. He has checked his wrists, calves, and even thighs because the initials are there for some people. But they're all bare for him.

This is not uncommon, but it's not common either. Some only gets it when they turn a certain age, some get it on a random day that turns out to be the day that their soulmate proposes to them, everyone is different. 

He's already 22. He has lost a lot of hope at this point, but these dreams keep him intrigued. But what if he's just so desperate that his subconscious is just catering to him. Who knows?

But for now, he sighs as he continues on his hunt for jobs.

***  
The man kisses his collarbone, before nuzzling his face in Takahiro's chest. He enjoys this moment, because he knows if he tries to see this person's face, this will end. And he doesn't want it to end right now.

The only thing he can see right now is unruly dark curly hair, with a peek of his eyebrows. He has really nice eyebrows, really thick and nice. He guesses that's one more thing to add to his notes about how much he knows about this person.

Before the other could look up at him though, the dream ends, and he wakes up. Just as he expected. He lets out a whine of frustration as he looks up at the ceiling.

***  
He's currently at Oikawa and Iwaizumi's apartment. He comes over frequently, and this is also his place at this point.

"Hey, Makki."

"What do you want, Oikawa?"

"You see, I have this friend. Or well, Iwa-chan does, but anyone friends with Iwa-chan are my friends. Except that bitch named Ushijima but that's besides the point." Takahiro sighs.

"Please get to the point."

"Okay, okay, so I have a friend. And he's hot. And he's coming over in a few minutes so you're gonna meet each other."

Takahiro pauses. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because surprise." Takahiro sighs again.

"Fine. He better be as hot as you make him out to be."

"I never judge wrong." He doubts that.

"Shittykawa, come set the table!" Yells a gruff voice from the kitchen.

"Alright, Iwa-chan!" And he disappears into the kitchen.

He was still scrolling through social media when the doorbell rings.

"Makki, could you get that?" Chimes a voice from the kitchen.

"Sure, sure." He replies, throwing his phone on the couch as he stands up to walk to the door.

Opening the door reveals a tall man with dark eyes, really nice eyebrows, and unruly dark curly hair. His eyes widen and his stomach drops from realization. He feels his knees go weak.

"Hello." A low voice spoke. "You must be that friend Oikawa was talking about."

The silence between them goes a few seconds longer than he would like it to go.

He gulp. "Yeah, nice to meet you. Come in." He steps aside. The man goes inside and sits on the couch. Takahiro closes the door.

"So, what's your name?" The mystery man asks.

"Hanamaki Takahiro, yours?"

"Matsukawa Issei. So you're the 'Makki"."

"Yeah." And then it gets awkward.

"Ah, Mattsun, you're here!" Chimes from Oikawa who stepped out from the kitchen, he's saved.

"Iwa-chan is in the kitchen if you wanna greet him."

"Alright." Matsukawa says as he walks to greet his other friend.

"Holy shit." Takahiro lets out as soon as Matsukawa is out of sight.

"What, disappointed?"

"No, absolutely fucking 𝘯𝘰𝘵. He's 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 hot."

"I know right? He also doesn't have initials on him so I thought it'd be a good idea to introduce you to each other."

"That is the 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘵 idea you've ever had."

"Thank you, I'm the best. Also, what's that on your wrist?" Takahiro frowns.

"What?" He looks down at his wrist. It reads 'M. I.'.

"𝘏𝘰𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘵!" Oikawa whisper-shouts, laughing. "That is our second 'holy shit' of the day."

"This is the best day of my life."

"You're welcome."

"Dinner's done!" Iwaizumi yells from the kitchen again.

"Coming!" Both of them shout.

After dinner, he has learned a lot of things. Matsukawa works at a funeral home, he's really good at singing, and he could listen to the man laugh for the rest of eternity. Even though he was exposed over and over, ("Makki, what's your job?" "Oikawa, you know I'm trying to get one!") he's happy he has come over tonight.

"Stay safe!" The two house owners shouted.

"Where do you live?" Matsukawa asked Hanamaki at the door.

"A few blocks from here, why?"

"Can I walk you home?" Takahiro flushes, he thanks every deity out there that the other can't see his face properly in the dark. What a gentleman.

"Sure, let's go."

They were halfway to his place when Matsukawa suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"Can I see your wrist?" Takahiro looks away.

"Which one?"

"You know which one." He purses his lips.

He brings his right wrist up, and even though it's dark, the black pigment against his pale skin is clearly visible. He hears the taller breathe in sharply. Matsukawa brings his left wrist up, 'H. T.' also clearly visible. 

"So it 𝘪𝘴 you. You're late." Matsukawa starts.

"So are you." They both laugh.

"So.. You wanna try?"

"Yeah." Takahiro replies, beaming. 

Their hands lace together on the rest of their way. He sees pink on the other's face when he kisses him on the cheek before he unlocks his door. Maybe he's hallucinating. But he likes to think he saw it.

Maybe this will work out really well.

Spoiler alert; it does.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. I'm late.
> 
> Twitter: @Rxbycocoa


End file.
